


moscú

by minigami



Series: fantasmas del siglo xx [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, clint barton - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces tienes la impresión de que tu vida empezó hace seis años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moscú

**Author's Note:**

> blablablá esto iba a ser buckynat blablablá mezclo el canon de la peli con el canon de los cómics blablablá spoilers de cap 2

_Mi país me ha arrojado tan lejos,_  
que un sabueso, creo, no percibiría,  
ni pasando mi alma por un fino tamiz,  
el menor rastro de mi nacimiento.  
—Marina Tsvetáieva, 1934  
  


 

 

Te despiertas en un hotel cualquiera de París. Tu cama está demasiado vacía, y no sabes por qué, llevas años durmiendo sola.  
  
Consigues volver a dormirte, pero sueñas con Odessa. Sueñas con Odessa, el calor del sol en tu nuca, y con tus pies dentro de unas zapatillas de ballet de raso rosa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, coges un avión camino a Moscú. Te tiñes el pelo de rubio, te pones unas gafas de pasta y americanizas tu acento. Cuando pasas la puerta de embarque, ya sentada en tu sitio, le envías una foto a Steve, una selfie sonriente. Tras aterrizar en Moscú, enciendes el teléfono de nuevo, y encuentras su respuesta, buen viaje, emoticono incluido.

 

* * *

  
Naciste en 1984, en un barrio periférico de una provincia soviética olvidada. Recuerdas días de frío, noches oscuras, el nudo sordo de un imperio derrumbándose, perdiendo los cimientos.  
Recuerdas también días y días de nieve y sangre, el dolor de los dedos de tus pies aprisionados por unas zapatillas de ballet, quitarte las zapatillas y ver el raso manchado de sangre.  
Recuerdas multitud de zapatillas manchadas de sangre; la mayoría no son tuyas.  
  
Tu madre era pelirroja, y tenía las manos ásperas, siempre cálidas. Tu madre es una espalda que se aleja. Tu madre se está convirtiendo en sangre y llamas y tú no paras de llorar, te haces de lágrimas. Nunca has tenido una madre. Tu madre es Rusia. Tu madre es roja, roja, roja.  
  


* * *

  
“La verdad es circunstancial”, le dijiste a Steve. Él ni te entendía entonces ni te entiende ahora; probablemente no te entenderá nunca. Cree que sí, sin embargo, y tienes su confianza, y a estas alturas tú le aprecias demasiado como para desengañarle.  
  
La verdad es circunstancial. Vives esa máxima día a día. Pensaba que estabas tres pasos por delante, pero el último cambio de paradigma te ha vuelto a dejar en la cuneta, a la deriva, sin saber quién eres una vez más.  
  
Necesitas descubrir quién es Natasha Romanoff, ex-agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

  
* * *

  
En Moscú encuentras una sala llena de monitores y otros aparatos, cincuenta años de polvo y óxido encima, en el sótano de una guardería abandonada que vio sus últimos días de actividad antes de la caída del telón de acero.  
Preside el cuarto algo que al principio te recuerda a un sillón de dentista. Luego te das cuenta que conoces el tacto de las correas que cuelgan hasta el suelo. Te tocas las muñecas, y piensas en el cuero cortando tu piel, y cuando abres los ojos, te encuentras tirada en el suelo. Han pasado veinte minutos y te sabe la boca a bilis.  
  
Registras la habitación, intentas mantener la cabeza fría, pero cuando subes de nuevo a la guardería y sales a la calle, te late la cabeza y tienes ganas de vomitar.

  
* * *

  
A veces tienes la impresión de que tu vida empezó hace seis años.

  
* * *

  
Clint no para de mandarte mails, desde donde sea que esté. Tú no contestas nunca, pero los correos no dejan de llegar.  
  
Te sorprende descubrir que le echas de menos.  
  


* * *

  
Las mejores mentiras son las que tienen una base de verdad.  
  
Y Natalia Alianovna Romanova no nació en 1984.


End file.
